


A Chip And A Crack

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Cuphead - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Murder (mention), Suicide, bad brother, he tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: After Mugmans idiodic brother bets both or their souls and loses... let’s just say he isn’t happy. Refusing to help his brothers quest to get their souls back, Mugman suddenly senses something is wrong.





	A Chip And A Crack

**Author's Note:**

> So my first Cuphead fic. Hope ya’ll don’t mind it’s super sad. Edit: OMG THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME REACH 45 KUDOS!!!  
> Also it may take awhile but I’m thinkinh of making a sequel to this ;)

“Cups what were you thinking!? Are you insane? We’re going to be murderers! This isn’t right Cup.” Mugman shouts, glaring daggers at his own, foolish, brother.  
“Mugs... I know you’re upset-“ Cuphead says, his hands up to his chest. He get’s cut off as Mugman replies. “Upset!?” Mug spits the word as if it were venom. “I’m furious! We have to do The Devils dirty work Cup! Get that through that stupid head o’ yours.” Mug says, tapping a finger against Cupheads... Cup... Head for emphasis.  
“Mugs I have a plan though! We can defeat the devil and free everyone!” Cuphead says, trying to get his brother back on his side.  
“Defeat... The Devil. Are you crazy!? If we don’t die by the time we reach him how in earth would we defeat him?! Listen Cups, I love ya’ you know that. But this is one adventure I’m not helping you on. If you do manage to defeat The Devil then good on you,” Mugman shrugs, his tone deflated and sad. “But I hope you’ll come to ya’ senses and stop risking your life by then,” Mugs ends his rant on a sad note. “Bye Cup.” Mugman says, turning around and walking away from Cuphead not daring to turn around.  
“Mugs! Wait! I... I’ll save your soul, I swear.” Cuphead promises, although Mugman is too far away to hear him by now.

 

It’s been around a day since Mugmans fight with Cuphead. He hasn’t seen him around but word on the street is that he’s made it all the way to Inkwell Hell. The entire time since his goodbye he’s felt guilty, guilty and sad. He shouldn’t have talked to his brother like that. He shouldn’t have walked away like that, Elder Kettle taught them better. But he also taught them better then to go to the casino. That’s when it hits him, a terrible feeling deep in his gut. Cuphead! He can feel it, something isn’t right. He needs to find his brother. Without telling anyone he starts off toward Inkwell Hell. People try to make conversation or try to talk to him along his way but he pays them no mind. Before he can fully realize it he finds himself right outside The Die House. He can hear it now, pings and whizzes filling the air. And then... silence. Is-is Cup... Mugman rushes into the room only to find a disheveled looking King Dice leaning against a wall, no Cuphead to be found. Not wanting to disturb the dangerous Dice Mugman rushes quietly from to room.  
“...but I see you’ve got my soul contracts,” Mugman listens in on the conversation from behind a pillar, not wanting to upset The Devil. “as agreed. Hand ‘em over, and join my team!” The Devil proposed to Mugmans brother. Cuphead no! Not again you idiot!  
“Fine. But as long as Mugs doesn’t get hurt, involved or threatened with any other deals.” Cuphead countered, his tone sure and cold. What?! Cuphead no! Why? Mugman silently screamed at his brother. This can’t be happening.  
“Sure thing my boy. I’ll make sure your brother does not get involved unless on his own will.” The Devil agreed, but something about those words sent a shiver down Mugmans spine.  
“Alright then, we have a deal. Here are the contracts.” Cuphead says, booming laughter can be heard alongside an awful ringing noise.  
“Cuphead no!” Mugman screamed, running out from behind the pillar, his fear suddenly forgotten as the threat of his brother getting hurt was introduced.  
“Ahah! Yes! Your brother got involved my little Cup. Why not teach him a lesson.” The Devil boomed, a huge grin splitting his face. Mugmans face falls, in front of him stands only a shadow of someone he used to know, love and cherish.  
“Cuphead... what have we done...” Mugman breathes out, tears starting to well in his eyes. Cuphead turns around and faces him, the full damage of The Devil to be seen. His straw has turned a sickly looking purple with what seems like a bite gone from it, his eyes mimic The Devils yellow eyes with red pupils and his teeth jagged and sharp.  
“I... must... follow... orders...” Cuphead mutters, starting to drag his feet in the direction of his brother.  
“C-cuphead... s-stop... I-I know you’re in there. It’s me! Mugsy! Y-your brother. Cup... please.” Mugman pleads, slowly backing away from the zombie like form trudging towards him. His back hits the pillar and the tears trapped in his eyes freely fall down his face.  
“M-Mugsy... I can’t... help you.” Cuphead says, his voice monotone and empty.  
“Cuphead, I-I know you can h-hear me. Just... fight his influence. For me?” Mugman asks, his brother inching ever closer. Suddenly, Cuphead stops, his eyes flash between normal and Devil like. Slowly, his hand raises in a finger gun position.  
“Cuphead! Wait don’t hurt me!” Mugman begs, his legs shaking and his arms thrown up in front of him. Then the arm turns, it turns to the side of Cupheads head.  
“Cup? W-what are you doing?” Mugman asks, cautiously stepping towards his brother.  
“I... can’t fight him... for long...” Cuphead cries, when did he start crying? Tears are streaming down both the brothers faces, they stand only a foot away from each other.  
“B-but I c-can stop me. I won’t hurt you.” Cuphead says, a faint smile appearing on his face.  
“Cup, what are you saying?! Don’t do this! Cup please! I’m sorry I refused to help! Please let me help now!” Mugman begs, he runs up to Cuphead and tries to pry his brothers arm away from his head.  
“I-I’m sorry Mugsy... I’m sorry I was such a bad brother.” Cuphead admits, his arm not budging despite Mugmans efforts. All the while as this scene unfolds, The Devil watches intrigued.  
“You were not-NO! Are not a bad brother! I was the bad brother! Cup please! We can... we can...” Mugman trails off, resorting to only sobs as he hugs his brother.  
“I love you Mugsy, I promised I would save your soul. So I can’t break my promise.” Cuphead says, a sudden Ping and a resounding crack filled the air. It was deafening.  
“Cup! NO! Please! Cup... y-you idiot.” Mugman cries as he holds the limp body of his brother in his arms.  
“Well well well, what a show! Now little Mug... want a deal?” The Devil booms, leaning down to inspect the damage.  
“NO! This is your fault! I-I-I... I’ll kill you!” Mugman shouts, firing off a bullet at The Devil. And suddenly, the last fight commences. As Mugman fights the person he blames for his brothers death the rest of the world remains oblivious to what was happening in Inkwell Hell. 

 

He forgets how long it took, hours, days, weeks? All that matters is that The Devil was defeated. And the soul contracts... they were burned all except one that Mugman could not find. Cupheads was no where to be found. He races back to Inkwell Isle I and gathers everyone around.  
“You’re all free! Your souls are free from the hands of The Devil. Thanks to Cuphead,” Mugman tells them, as everyone looks around for the mentioned hero Mugman can feel his tears coming back.  
“B-but, his winnings were not without sacrifice... he... he died. And-and it’s all my fault.” Mugman cries, a solemn aura fills the air as everyone realizes the cost they had to pay for freedom. And Mugman... he refused to help. And so his brother died.


End file.
